Talk:The Illness
I am level 112 and I can't do the quest, i have already done Emi's Ears, but Herr won't give me the new quest... --Bbohemio (talk) 22:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Bbohemio I managed to get the quest on a few of my characters and not others. Based on what they have done so far I think you need to let the vaccine expire after having got it before he will then give you the next quest. I don't imagine this was intended to create a week delay, since there are no time-limits longer than 24 hours in the game for anything. It's probably just a bug :P. Anyhow, I'd wait a week then try again (as much as that sucks) Suaverthanthou (talk) 04:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Suaverthanthou, my vaccine expired, i caught the lurgi again, and he gave me the mission :) Bbohemio (talk) 22:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Bbohemio Also, killing the Royal Mastogob from a soulstone doesn't drop the blood sample, nor the Royal Mastogob Wig, you have to kill him in the dungeon :S Bbohemio (talk) 17:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Bbohemio part 2: Talk to Jon Burrowman Where can the manuva roots be found? I thought I had them and was attacked by a mob of frighogs etc.. i was alone so I died. TailshornsHalos (talk) 01:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming you've headed to the corect map, the Root will drop from the mob which attacks you when you beat it (the mob contains a special Kanigloo so you'll know if it's the right one). Galrauch (talk) 20:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : I actually found out that the root is a flower that has a gear mouseover and clicking on the quest flower will cause the mob to spawn. I will post a jpg of the flower. One who clicks on the gear should have the ability to fight the mob. The special Kanigloo is named Diogene. TailshornsHalos (talk) 21:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Here is a picture of the "flower" that spawns the mob that attacks. The fight for this part of the quest takes place on the map -64, -48 and the flower has an appearance cycle of about an hour or so. The flower has no name or any identifier, just a gear icon to click on. Giving the recourses to Herr peece I'm doing "The illness" quest on frigost, and for some reason Herr peece wont accept my items. I have done all steps except giving the recourses to him. I have tried giving them to him when i have lurgi, and when i dont. Anyone has been having the same problem? Hahlepoika (talk) 07:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : I had my enu take this quest on at level 97 and the mayor would not provide the funding for the research until he was at least a level 100. Once he talked to her another quest he had already done unlocked and he left the map and the part of the quest that related to the mayor was activated and completed. Moreover, Jose Bovey won't give the Sovie'Ticks until the quest to get the Wabbit from the GM Wabbit that is assigned by Wogew The Hermit is complete and the quest "Gin N' Ticks" is complete. There are interwoven and prerequisite quests involved. TailshornsHalos (talk) 08:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC)